


Room

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: meaningless沙雕文





	Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wings1827](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/gifts).



当门落锁时，他们几个并未在意，金属碰撞的声响细微，实在难让人听见。August Walker走在最前，Mendez甚至没看清前方情况，男人就突然放下手中的枪。“这里没人。”他的声音带着些不耐。“我们被耍了。”

“你甚至没看完这里。”Solo和Mendez的意见相同，说出的话却比Mendez所想多出了明显的火药味。Walker嗤笑一声表示不屑，走过来拍拍Tony的肩，让紧张的男人差点叫出声来。

事实证明Walker是对的。关于目标在这简陋的小房间中的情报并不可信，除却稍长的门廊就是一间空荡荡的房间。他们带着松懈下来的情绪向出口走，Tony却发现怎么都打不开门。

接下来的事情，他这辈子都忘不掉。

Mendez抬头看见门上的字条，带着一种强烈的不详预感他摘了下来，伴随着身后Walker与Solo共同的追问，纽约人看清了纸条上的字迹。

【想从这里离开的话，请做爱吧。】

他听见Walker哈了半个字然后又用咳嗽掩盖下去。

圣母玛丽亚。

他Tony Mendez，四十年来救人无数，没有功劳也有苦劳，现在妻离子散，每次还和比自己强不知多少的猛男特工搭档收到自尊肉体的多重打击。凭什么最终落得如此下场。

最绝望的莫过于这种情况下除开你，这房间竟然还他妈有两个人。

“那个...Solo……枪还在吧……借我一下...”

“不要。”

！！！

————

现在情势很危急。

非常危急。

Napoleon和August都把外套脱了。

你们脱个什么！！！！！

“热。”Napoleon看他一眼，“被困在这里，出不去，好热。”

August点点头。点个鬼！你们现在倒是意见一致了！！！

我就不热！！！！！

Mendez恨不得把他俩的外套套在自己身上。多重保护，安全更放心。

Walker看着他的眼神中写着【有用吗】。

你管我！！！！你在不屑什么啊！！！

想办法怎么出去啊！！！

“照纸条说的做吧。”August看着Mendez面不改色。

做什么？？？你说清楚？？？

Solo接话，“现在不知道目标人物逃窜到哪里去了……出去继续追踪很重要，我们不能一直在这里浪费时间。”

你能不能别一脸正经拿工作当幌子。

Mendez想打人。

不是，你们就这么愉快的接受这个设定了？？？不挣扎一下吗？？？想想办法能不能突破出去啊？？？你们平常破墙炸房可不是这个样子的？？？

August啧了一声。

你再啧一下试试。

—————

又一下闷响。

August收脚，门纹丝不动。

“没用。”他说，转头看着Mendez。

？？？走心点好吗，怎么觉得这几脚还没你平常踢Solo用力。

扣下扳机，几发子弹在这无法解释的门前也毫无作用。

“真的没办法，我们...”“不。”

Mendez指着Solo让他把后面的话吞回去。

你们两个真的在挣扎吗？

今天也是求生欲望极强的Mendez特工。

—————

现在情况很僵持，很焦灼，很可怕。

人生最大的敌人就是自己。放屁，人生最大的敌人是同伴。

Mendez靠着门，其他二人靠着Mendez对面的墙。年纪四十岁的特工不知道是不是眼神不好了，感觉对面两个眼睛在发光。

等等Napoleon的衬衫扣子是不是又开了一颗？？？

妈的在机场被人拿枪顶着都没有这么害怕过。中情局大厅的星星又要多一颗了吗……不对这个死法可能根本不会有表彰。

被你的同事们干死。

Tony向后以头抵住门。

好想来根烟。

—————

“咳咳...三个人是不是太多了？”

声音隔着门板传来，Mendez起身的速度是难得的迅速。“Scott！Scott Oliver！？”

任务目标一门之隔，那半句你被逮捕了却怎么都说不出来。因为按照现在情况，August和Napoleon可能更希望逮捕自己。

“你们需要出来一个吗？”

需————要———————

Solo揪住Walker的衬衫。

Walker抓紧Solo的领带。

“让他出去。”

Mendez扒住门。

“放我出去——————！”

放我出去吧我不会打架没有配枪，你要是走不了可以把我当人质，关键时刻还可以撕票反正别把我丢在这里，我很乖的不会反抗！！！！！

“Solo特工，你最近是不是还跑了趟伊斯坦布尔，拆炸弹很累吧，要不就现在先出去，我和Mendez会一起想办法。”

“哟，Walker同志，不劳您费心了，我的体力自然不用担心，Tony他就清楚的很，再说我和他搭档时间也长那么一些，这里就交给我们两个。”

扒在门上的男人不敢回头。

这是哪里。后面两个人说话怎么像贵妇太太一样。

想了一会他们穿着长裙举着羽毛扇哦吼吼吼的样子。

妈呀。

Mendez一激灵。

我累了，放我出去好不好。

“别闹了Tony，你刚刚叫的可大声了。我还要和你一起完成这个任务。”

“同事感情呢Mendez？谦让精神可还是要有的。”

谦你妈，滚。你们倒是谦让谦让我。我四十了，经不起折腾了。我想回家。

“你们想好了吗？真麻烦……再不回答我就不管咯？”

August与Napoleon交换了眼神。Walker上前捂住Mendez的嘴将其制服在怀中，Napoleon屏住呼吸，将Tony不安分的手牵起。

“...三，二，一。啧，原来是喜欢三个人的玩法吗。”

呸。声音渐渐小下去，Solo附在门板上示意这边的August可以放手了，Mendez带着满腔不满挣脱开去，接着甩开Napoelon试图抓住自己的手。

你们两个在笑！！！！！

竟然还他妈在笑！！！！！

“咳...要不...你们俩先操着试试...”

“我...我看看情况吧……”

天呐。Mendez。你在说什么啊。

好想哭哦。

—————

枪声来的很及时。房间内僵持着的三个人皆是一惊。

“Napoleon？Tony？”

天呐，Gaby。

我操，是德国佬。

...这女的谁？

“Gaby！！！是我！！！”

Napoleon切了一下。

所以你们到底在切什么，得救了这个消息对你们而言是有多么不幸？

“Tony？！”门外的女声带着惊喜，“你们还好吗？小队的其他人都在里面吗？”

Mendez回头看了一眼，“...是的。Solo和Walker都在。Scott呢？你们抓到他了？”

“当然，就在我脚底呢。”Gaby一会补充，“所以你们在里面...？”

被困住了！！！Gaby救我！！！危机尚未解除！！！我有危险！！！一级警报！！！

August扭头问Solo手机还有没有信号。

“看能不能让他们先回去。”

现在又想起手机信号了？？？

刚刚被困在这里的时候我看你挺好呀！！！

他开口。

“唔唔唔唔！！！”

又来一次？？？绑架的手法要不要这么熟悉？？？

交涉官Napoleon走上前。

等等你衬衫穿好！！！为什么已经彻底解开了！！！

“Gaby……我们这边一切都好，就是门锁大概还需要一段时间。”

不—————Gaby！！！别听他的！！！

救命！！！这是谋杀！！！

“你确定？”Gaby声音中的不确定给予了Tony无限动力。

“是的，很不幸好吗。我承认这里难倒我了，你就这么开心看我吃瘪？”

哇靠谁吃瘪？？？Napoleon Solo你个王八蛋！要点碧莲！

“吼，难得啊Solo先生。”

“你给我等着，Gaby。你也会有这种时候的。先把Scott带回去，我们大概几小时后回去。”

不———Gaby别信他个大猪蹄子———！

“...好吧。情况有变再联系我。”

“当然。我还不至于和自己闹别扭。”

扑通。

那是Gaby离开后Mendez跪下的声音。

男人都是大猪蹄子。

Mendez抹泪。

除了我，我是特别惨的大猪蹄子。

—————

“那个...”Mendez看着两个衬衫完全解开变态。

“能不能...别一起来...”

真的会死的。

“我...我的嘴也可以...”

来一个。

干。Mendez你沦落到了这么地步。

“别一起...不能一起操...”

August咬上他的唇，灵活的舌舔弄他的口腔，扫荡他嘴里的空气后一并吞没了后面的话。

“嘿，让他说完。”Solo拍拍August的后背。

“不能一起操什么...？Mendez？”男人缓慢的扳开他的腿，拉开裤链的声音几乎是他最后的防备。

“不能一起操下面...”

“会很疼...”

“呐，亲爱的Tony...这种事情...”男人的手指滑过他鼓胀的会阴，叫他挺立的阴茎渗出前液来。Mendez发出细小的呜咽，听着叫其他两人欢喜。

“...实践后才知道。”

 

tbc

tbc


End file.
